The Exciting and Perilous Life of Alessia Schmidt
by wizchickswimmer
Summary: An evil philosopher. A lost goddess caught in the cycle of reincarnation. A new great prophecy. It all equals one messed up life for a demigod who should've never been born.
1. Chapter 1

The Exciting and Perilous Life of Alessia Schmidt

_Sacred oath of the goddesses three_

_Hear the daughter of Athena's plea_

_The child of trust was swept away_

_The daughter of the waves will hold the bay_

_Far away from her home_

_The lost goddess is not alone_

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus. No matter how hard I try, the rights are always going to go to rick Riordan**

Martha Dreampth's POV

I stared up at the ceiling, my mind racing with thoughts. There was a thunder storm going on outside of camp, and I couldn't go to sleep knowing that lighting strikes could happen less than a mile away.

I looked around at my siblings. All of them were sleeping. Annabeth was even smiling like she was having a good dream.

Just outside the camp boundaries thunder rumbled. It was times like these that I was glad we had magical boundaries to keep out storms.

I twirled my curly brown hair around my finger out of boredom. I was the only child of Athena who didn't have blonde hair. Lucky me! I stuck out like a sore thumb.

Thunder rumbled again. This time it sounded closer, which worried me. The clap before that was just outside of camp. I really hoped that Dionysus hadn't decided to let the storm in. I was terrified of lightning, because even if the chances of being struck by lightning were slim, if you did get struck by it, it would cause more than a little spark.

_Martha, you're going insane_, I thought, _lightning will not strike you. The storm can't even come into camp. It's not like spiders. They are terrifying and can come into camp. Just relax and try to go to sleep_.

That was my last thought before lightning struck right outside of our cabin and I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Martha!" Malcolm complained, "I was sleeping."

"We all know that Malcolm! We can hear your snores halfway across the world!" Gideon joked.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and walked over to my bunk. "Are you okay Martha?" She asked.

"Yeah." I said, "Just terrified of lightning."

"Try not to scream louder than Malcolm can snore!" Gideon said.

"Gideon! She got scared! Last time you saw a spider, you wet you pants!" Yvette exclaimed. The whole cabin minus Gideon exploded into laughter at the memory.

"Yvette, your in charge!" Annabeth ordered, "I'm going to make sure there's no damage. Try not to kill each other please!"

I was still trembling in fear from the lightning. I started drifting into Martha World. I was thinking about the moment that made me afraid of lightning. I was three years old and...

I pushed the memory out of my mind. I couldn't dwell on my early years.

"Guys," Annabeth said as she walked through the door. There was a thin piece of paper in her hand, "You're never going to believe this!"

**I know, I know. It's not the best fanfic ever, but it's also my first! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Martha, can you say the disclaimer for me?**

**Martha: No!**

**Me: Might I remind you that I know a daughter of Zeus who can shoot lightning.**

**Martha: Wizchickswimmer does not and never will own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus. All rights go to Rick Riordan.**

Chapter 2

Tessa Goldfinch's POV

"Wait," I said, stopping my friend Martha mid sentance, "There was what in the lightning?"

"A scroll," Martha replied excitedly, "With a prophecy on it!"

It was early Friday morning. Martha had excitedly run into my cabin at five thirty and woken everybody up. Now it was seven and Martha still hadn't lost any energy.

"Don't all prophecies come from Rachel?" I asked.

"Not this one!" Martha said as she started jumping on my bed.

Martha and I were both thirteen and small for our age. Martha was 4' 8" and I was 4' 10".

As Martha bounced, her curly brown pigtails bounced around. Her gray eyes were filled with happiness. Her slightly tan, freckle covered skin glowed with joy. I guessed she was having a good day.

"Are you sure it's not just some of Apollo's poetry?"

"No it's definetely a prophecy."

"Want to ask Lina, just to make sure?"

Lina was our other best friend. She was a daughter of Apollo, so she'd probably know if this was a real prophecy.

"We can't," Martha replied, "She's not here! She's off rescuing that demigod."

"It's about time she did that! She's only been watching the girl for three years!"

Soon enough, Martha and I were cracking up. I don't know what was so funny, but something was. We kept laughing until Lou Ellen came in and gave us an odd look. That made us laugh even more. You can always count on big sisters to make you laugh.

By the time we were heading to dinner, Martha and I couldn't even look at each other without exploding into laughter.

"What's so funny?" My sister Charlotte asked.

I was going to answer, but I was cut off by somebody screaming, "What the Hades? Oh my gods! Alessia, look out!"

The voice of the screamer sounded very familiar. In fact, it sounded like it belonged to...

"Lina!" Martha and I both cried out simultaneously.

"Something's wrong!" Martha said.

"No kidding! Come on, let's go!" I yelled. I wasn't waiting for anything.

Martha and I sprinted off in the direction of the scream.

**I felt like Martha last night. I was sleeping peacefully when a loud clap of thunder woke me up. The thunder must have been very close, because it shook my house. I started freaking out, but unlike Martha, I didn't scream. Sadly, when I woke up there were no prophecy scrolls on my porch. :(**


	3. Chapter 3

**Martha: Where's wizchickswimmer? She needs to say the disclaimer!**

**Tessa: I don't know, but somebody has to say the disclaimer...**

**Martha: Don't look at me! I said it last time!**

**Tessa: Fine I'll say it! Wizchickswimmer doesn't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or The Heroes of Olympus. All rights go to Rick Riordan.**

**Me: Thanks Tessa!**

****Chapter 2

Lina Ryder's POV

It was going as planned so far. I was acting a little weird Alessia would notice. I knew Alessia well enough to know that she'd ask me what was bothering me after school. I know, fool proof plan right?

Wrong.

It was the last day of school, and all we could talk about was what we were doing over the summer.

"I'm spending most of my summer in Hawaii." Sara said.

"I'm going to camp." Teresa said.

"I'm babysitting my little cousin." Valerie said.

"I'm going to Switzerland to visit my cousins" Danielle said.

"I have swim team every day." Alessia said.

"I have no idea what I'm doing." I said.

That was a complete lie, but I couldn't just say, "I'm going to take Alessia to a magical camp to protect her from monsters!"

So far, all was going according to plan. Alessia and I had left the rest of our friends to head to our houses. That's when I decided to rush the plan.

"Look, Alessia, there's something I have to tell you. Everything from Greek mythology is real and you're a child of a Greek god, but I'm not sure which one."

I expected Alessia to say that she didn't believe me or something, but all she did was look at me with an expression of horror.

"I thought it was a prank...Come on!We've got to hurry!"

She pulled me off in the direction of her house. The moment I saw it I knew it wasn't good. There were police cars and caution tape all around it. Alessia started talking to the cop. She started screaming, and that's when I saw the first monster.

"Alessia, we've got to go." I said, "You can stay with me."

"We're not going to your house, are we?"

"No, keep running and don't stop until I tell you to.

We were just feet from the hill when the monster caught up with us. The weird thing was, it wasn't a monster. It was... human.

"What the Hades?" I yelled, "Oh my gods! Alessia, look out!"

Alessia dodged away before the...thing decapitated her.

That's when I saw Martha and Tessa running towards me, and that's when the real battle started.

**If this happened to me, I would do a Gideon when he sees a spider. Luckily, I don't have a friend named Lina Ryder, so I think I'm good. A prophecy scroll would be good though... Stupid lightning! You can deliver stuff to the Athena cabin, but not to me? Ugh! I am offended!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Martha: I'm staying out of this one.**

**Tessa: Me too.**

**Me: Okay. I guess it's up to Alessia and Lina.**

**Alessia: I'm too lazy.**

**Lina: I don't get it. You can swim in a fifty meter pool five days a week, but you're too lazy to say that wizchickswimmer doesn't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus and that all rights go to Rick Riordan?**

**Alessia: Thank you Lina!**

Chapter 4

Alessia Schmidt's POV

I guess I knew that something was going to go wrong when the day started. The first thing I saw when I wke up was a letter that read: _If you and your family don't leave today, I will personally kill you all. -S._ I thought that it was my friend Sara trying to play a prank on me.

When Lina and I caught up with Sara at school, I brought it up.

"I didn't do it." Sara said innocently, "And S could be anyone. I'd start with Sean Shermans, though."

Then on the way home, Lina told me that the Greek gods were real, I realized that it wasn't a prank. I practically dragged Lina to my house, only to find it sorounded by police cars and caution tape.

"What happened?" I asked the nearest cop.

"Why do you want to know?"

"It might just be because I live there!" I said.

"Oh, you're Alessia Schmidt?"

"Yes!"

"We not sure exactley how it happened, but your foster parents and sisiter died. The house is still completely in tact, though."

"Wait, what do you mean, foster?"

"We found your adoption records in the attic.

_Mom, Dad, and Zoey are all dead_, I thought. I honestly couldn't believe it.

"Alessia," Lina said with a worried look on her face, "We've got to go. You can stay with me."

Once we were sure the cops couldn't hear us I asked, "We're not going to your house, are we?"

"No," Lina replied, "Keep running and don't stop until I tell you to."

So that's what werdid. We covered most of Long Island in five hours and twenty eight minutes. Lina said that demigods had greater stamina than mortals did.

So, yeah. We got to Camp Half-Blood, I was nearly decapitated, two of Lina's friends ran up to help us, and the real battle began.

The whatever-it-was was really fast. We were so busy dodging it that we couldn't get close to it.

"What the Hades is that beeping noise?" The blonde girl asked.

"I have no clue, Tessa!" The brunette said.

"It's my phone!" I yelled.

"I am such an idiot!" Lina screamed in between attacks, "We should've ditched your phone twenty eight miles ago!"

"Why Copaigue?" The brunette asked, "Why not Melville?"

"Does that really matter, Martha?" Tessa asked.

That's when the whatever-it-was started retreating, and the four of us ran over the hill to Camp Half-Blood.

**I know, not my greatest work. Thanks for reading! More to come soon! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alessia: Since I'm the only one here, I'll just say it. Wizchickswimmer doesn't own the Heroes of Olympus or Percy Jackson and the Olympians. All rights go to Rick Riordan.**

**Lina: So now you're not too lazy to do it!**

**Alessia: Shut up Lina.**

Chapter 5

Martha Dreampth's POV

My only thought at dinner was , _what a day_!

First the prophecy scroll, then the battle, and now...Well, dinner. Weird how things go from normal to weird and back again when you're a demigod.

Alessia seemed fine after the battle, but it didn't take a team of nerds to figure out that her day wasn't going as planned. After you find out that you're a demigod, nothing does.

The first thing we did was go see Chiron. Alessia was suprised to find out that he was a centaur. That made me wonder how many Greek myths she actually read.

Then came the tour of camp, and the many questions.

"So we all are the children of a god?" Alessia asked.

"Yeah," Tessa answered, "My mom is Hecate, goddess of magic; Lina's dad is Apollo, god of music, light, poetry, and prophecy; and Martha's mom is Athena, goddess of wisdom, war, and statecraft."

"Why did Lina say that we should've ditched my cell?"

"Electronics and demigods don't mix." I answered, "Whenever demigods use electronics, it pretty much sends out a flare telling monsters where you are. You might as well just go to a radio station, turn on the mic and yell, 'Yo monsters! Fresh demigod at the All Time Hits radio station'."

"So we're not aloud to have cell phones at all?" Alessia asked. She looked like she might faint.

"We're not really supposed to, but we sometimes smuggle them in anyway." Lina responded, "Tessa and I both smuggled in our iPhones, and Martha went out and bought an iPod touch during the titan war."

"Do you have draw something, words with friends, or hanging with friends?" Tessa asked Alessia, "I saw your iPhone during the battle earlier."

"I have all three." Alessia answered, "Look up The50Meters."

"Considering the fact that the three of us are dyslexic, that would take forever." Lina said, "You're not dyslexic, so you should look us up."

"But I'm ADHD and have no patience!" Alessia complained.

"We're all like that!" Lina, Tessa, and I complained simultaniously.

"I'm TrebleClef101." Lina said.

"I'm ElfOwl." Martha said.

"I'm KadabraGal." Tessa said.

We walked on to the sword fighting arena and the first thing we heard was, "Prepare to be terminated by this granola bar!"

"Does that happen often?" Alessia asked, pointing to Katie Gardner who was chasing Travis Stoll with a granola bar.

"That's Katie and Travis for you." Tessa said, "Or as the Aphrodite cabin calls them, Tratie."

"Moving on," Lina said, steering us away from the sword arena and towards the forges, "That's where the Hephaestus cabin makes our weapons and our armor. That boy who just came out, his name is Leo. The girl who came out after him is Nyssa."

Lina walked away from the forges and towards the cabins. When I first came to camp, there had onlt been two rows of cabins, now the cabins wre organized in a Greek Omega.

"These are the cabin. Theres on for each god." I said. "Until we know who your godly parent is, you're going to stay in the Hermes cabin."

"With Travis, who you met earlier." Tessa added, "And his brother Connor. And all the other children of Hermes who I can't think of right now."

"Sound like fun."

"It's not that bad," Tessa assured her, "I had to dtay in the Hermes cabin for six years before the Hecate cabin was built."

"Why wasn't there a Hecate cabin before that?"

"Because Hecate is a minor goddess." I explained, "The minor gods and goddesses didn't have cabin until Percy Jackson came along. It's a long story for another time."

"Wasn't Percy Jackson the kid who got kidnapped a few years ago?"

"Yes and no, it's a long story."

"Is my life going to be described as a long story?"

"It probably is. Lina answered, "It probably is."

**I want to know who your favorite character is-Lina, Martha, Alessia, or Tessa. Review and let me know. Sadly, nothing exciting has happened yet. I'm still waiting on that prophecy scroll...Thanks to the people that reviewed! -wizchickswimmer**


	6. Chapter 6

**Tessa: So who's going to say the disclaimer?**

**Alessia: It's your chapter...**

**Tessa: It's only in my point of view.**

**Martha: Oh just shut up and say the disclaimer, Tessa!**

**Lina: Yeah, do it!**

**Alessia: What the heck, Lina?**

**Me: I'm waiting. Ah, you're taking to long. I don't own PJO or HoO. All rights go to Rick Riordan!**

**Martha: Am I dreaming, or did she really just say that?**

**Me: Shut up and get on with the story!**

Chapter 6

Tessa Goldfinch's POV

I almost felt bad for leaving Alessia in the Hermes cabin. Travis had bits of granola bar stuck in his hair and Leo had accidentally singed of Connor's shirt. Needless to say, they both looked _wonderful_!

I was positive that Alessia could handle herself, so I wasn't too worried about her. She was definitely more than a pretty face.

I was ready to collapse the moment my head hit the pillow, but Lou Ellen kept us up with her _What did you do today? _talk.

"I think we all know what Tessa did today." She said, "What did you do today, Charlotte?"

"You should know. I was with you all day, wasn't I?"

"Good point, what about you, Jon?"

"I came up with a few names for The Little One."

All heads turned to look at me. Being small for my age and the youngest in my cabin, I had earned the nickname, Little One.

I pushed an annoying strand of blonde hair out of my face and said, "Let's hear them!"

"Okay, I came up with Tessie, Deer, Bomb, Explosion, and shrub."

"Why deer?" Charlotte asked.

"Because she has big brown eyes like a deers!"

"No, no, no, no, and what were you thinking?" I replied.

"Okay, what about you Melanie?"

Melanie was my favorite sister. She was the only one who didn't make fun of me and really understood me.

"Melanie?" Lou Ellen tried again. There was no reply.

"She's not in her bunk!" Max yelled.

"Come to think of it, I haven't seen her since breakfast." Charlotte said.

"I'm going to go tell Chiron." Lou Ellen said, "I'll be right back."

Melanie had the bunk right below me. I knew that if she had time, she'd leave me a note. I discreetley reached under my matress and pulled out a tiny slip of paper. It read:

_Tessa, _

_I know you are reading this. Join me is all I have to say. You'll find me if you want to._

_-Melanie_

I put the note back and closed my eyes. It was going to be a long night.

**I actually got two of my ideas from camp this summer. The first idea was the-granola-bar-that-will-terminate-us-all. It was lunch time. My friends and i were running aroung randomly and this boy had a granola bar. He must've gotten bored or something because he got up, ran over to us, and yelled, "Prepare to be terminated by this granola bar!" We all started to run away from him while he continued to chase us. The game didn't last long, though. The ground was wet because the sprinkler had been on earlier, and the boy slipped and the granola bar went flying through the air and landed under my foot. R.I.P. granola bar. Sorry for the painful death, but honestly, I think it's better than being swallowed, dissolved by stomach acids, and coming back out the other end.  
The other idea I got from camp was Melanie going missing. We were playing my camos version of man hunt (which is pretty much hide and go seek in the woods) and I was chosen to hide. After finding out that every place that I was even thinking about hiding in was taken, I found the perfect spot that nobody had thought of. Everybody walked past me without even seeing me. When I got back to camp, a little girl (probably fove or six years old) yelled, "We thought you went missing!" No that is not any foreshadowing about Melanie.  
I also need you to vote on your favorite character from my story! So far, Lina, Martha, Alessia, and Tessa are all in a dead tie at zero! Please review and let me know!  
I would also like to thank 11 for following my story!You're the best girl! (at least I think you're a girl judging by your username!)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: Hey there people! Martha, Lina, Tessa, and Alessia are busy kicking monster butt so it looks like I have to say the disclaimer, but first- Thank you Whitherfang and 11 for voting. So far Alessia is winning, and frankly, that doesn't make Lina, Tessa, and Martha too happy. They need your votes people! I also have to thank Whitherfang for the good advice. I will try to make my chapters longer. I do not own PJO or HoO. All rights go to Rick Riordan.**

Chapter 7

Lina Ryder's POV

"So where exactly are you taking me?" Alessia asked as we trudged towards the woods. It was six in the morning, and I couldn't help but notice how lively Alessia was. I mean seriously, how was it possible for her ADHD to kick in at six in the morning?

"You'll see," I replied. To me, the morning was an evil thing. All it held was sluggishness and the rare posibility of sleeping in.

I looked over at Alessia to see if her appearance held any clues of who her godly parent was. Sometime appearances did. All children of Athena had gray eyes and every one of them, with the exception of Martha, had blonde hair. Sometimes appearances didn't hold a clue. Take the Hecate cabin for example. Lou Ellen had black hair and blue eyes, Tessa had blonde hair and brown eyes, and Melanie had brown hair and green eyes. Sometimes there were also people who didn't look like most of their siblings. Most of my brothers and sister had golden hair and copper-y colored eyes. I had dirty-blonde hair and sky blue eyes.

Alessia was very tall (5' 7" to be exact) with golden hair that was always in a ponytail or a bun in case she needed to get it under a swim cap, blue-green eyes that were, in my opinion, the color of lake water, and slightly tan skin.

_A child of Apollo with her mother's eyes_, I thought, _no wait, her mother had brown eyes. So did her dad._

That's when I noticed that she was raised by her mom and dad. That also reminded me of her sister Zoey, and the police cars sorrounding her house yesterday.

"What happened yesterday? With the police and everything, I mean."

"Oh nothing. That whatever-it-was probably killed my family, but if this mist stuff is working, the police will probably just think that they were shot."

"Anything else?" I hated to push her for information like this, but I knew she was hiding something that I needed to know.

"I found otu that I was adopted. I tried looking up my adoption records last not on my phone, but the only information it gave me was that my birth mother lives in Kentucky, her last name is also Schmidt, and that I have no other mortal relatives besides her."

"Maybe you should let Martha try getting information. If she's good at anything that doesn't have to do with Greek Mythology, it's hacking into computers. Well, that and memorizing random facts, but that's not important."

"Okay, I will. Now where are we going again?"

"Shut up Alessia."

"That's actually a place? I thought that only existed in Zoey's mind!"

"We're here!" I said, pulling away a branch. Alessia stared at the inside of the hideout that Tessa had built when she was six.

"Wow, for a little place in the middle of the woods, it's pretty impressive."

"Thanks," Tessa said, walking up behind me, "I built it before Martha convinced me to come to Camp Half-Blood. Then after I decided to follow her to Camp-Half-Blood, we started using it as a meeting place. I"m pretty sure that nobody else knows that it's here."

Tessa sat on the ground. About five minutes later, Martha showed up. I explained about everything that had happened to Alessia, and martha was trying to hack into the adoption records in a matter of seconds.

After about fifteen minutes of martha cursing at the internet she said, "I can't get anything, but we have to get going anyway. We can't be late for canoeing." Martha had a devious gleam in her eye. I hoped that Alessia didn't notice, because that would ruin our whole plan.

As we walked to the canoe lake, I noticed that tessa seemed a little sad.

"What's wrong?" I asked, "Did they run out of blueberry pancakes at breakfast?" Tessa had an obsession with blueberry pancakes, but I was pretty sure that wasn't the reason.

"No, they had more than enough, but it's just that Melanie went missing last night and I'm just worried about her."

"It'll be fine," I assured her, "Melanie can handle herself."

Nobody spoke again until we got to the canoe lake.

"Faster!" Tessa yelled, "Jaws is after us, and if we have any hope of making it back alive, we must go faster!"

"Forget faster! All we're going to do is wear ourselves out! Start singing Justin Bieber!" Alessia yelled, "_Baby. baby, baby oooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh! Like baby, baby, baby, oooooooooooooooooooooohhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Like baby, baby, baby, ooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhh! I thought you'd always be mine, mine!_"

"If that isn't enough to kill jaws, I don't know waht is!" I joked.

"He's still alive!" Martha yelled, "We must sacrifice!"

That was our cue. The three of us picked up Alessia and held her over our heads.

"Whoa, wait! Don't you want to get to know me before you sacrifice me! I have so much to offer! I could..." She never got to finish. We threw her overboard before she could. Now we just had to wait for her to come up.

So we waited, and waited, and waited, and-

"Shouldn't she have come up by now?" Tessa asked.

"Tessa, she swims competitively. She can swim fifty meters without taking a breath."

Just then, my phone rang.

"Hey Lina! Guess who beat you to shore?"

"Alessia! Wait, you swam all the way back to shore?"

"Is she an idiot?" Martha muttered, "There are surpents in this lake!"

"We'll be back soon." I muttered into the phone. Then I hung up. Alessia was going to be a fun demigod to deal with.

**Some of Alessia's mortal friends are happy with her winning the poll, (Sara cheers in the background) But who says shes going to win? The poll is open until I'm done with the story. Anyone could win!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Tessa: Martha, the look on your face was priceless!**

**Martha: So I'm afraid of spiders! It was Alessia who led us there!**

**Alessia: So I led us to a spider web that I didn't even know was there! Sue me! In case you didn't notice after that, I'm terrified of any creature that has more than four legs!**

**Sara: Um, Alessia? Who are these people?**

**Lina: I thought we left you in the mortal world!**

**Martha: But while you're here, do you know what a disclaimer is?**

**Sara: Yes.**

**Martha: Can you say the disclaimer?**

**Sara: Sure. The author of this story doesn't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus. All rights go to Rick Riordan.**

Chapter 8

Alessia Schmidt's POV

Swimming to shore wasn't anything big for me. I'd sprinted longer distances than that at swim team. I wasn't even that wet.

"What the heck were you thinking?" Martha screamed when the canoe got back to shore, "Do you know how many serpents are in that lake? Do you know how dangerous it was just to swim back to shore?"

"Um, nooo..."

"That's right! You don't know anything about being a demigod! All you're going to do is get yourself killed!"

"Whoa, Martha!" Lina said. She sounded like she was trying to control a bucking horse, "Calm down! She didn't know that there were serpents in the lake! It's only her second day!"

"Yeah. I honestly didn't know that there were serpents in there, but I did know that if I tried to get back into the canoe, all it would do is flip over and send the three of you into the water!"

Martha didn't look angry anymore. Now she was staring at me in complete shock.

"Um, Martha?" I say um a lot. Its probably one of my favorite and most useful words, "Why are you staring at me like that?"

"You're completely dry." She said.

"No i'm not. I'm so-" I stopped and looked down at my clothing. Martha was right. My clothes wer completely dry. So was my hair.

Martha grabbed my wrist and started running and yelling, "Annabeth!"

Poor Lina and Tessa. They had to sprint after me and ElfOwl after paddling a canoe.

"Annabeth!" Martha yelled, dragging me into a cabin where a girl with an athletic tan, curly blonde hair, and gray eyes like Martha's was sitting. I guessed that she was Annabeth.

"What, Martha?" Annabeth asked.

"Lina, Tessa, and I wanted to play a prank on Alessia so we threw her in the lake and she swam back to sure but she's completely dry!" Martha was Gasping for breath by the end of the sentance.

While Annabeth and martha had a conversation about me, I took out my phone. Sara, my best mortal friend, had texted me last night and i needed to get back to her.

**Alessia: hey, what's up?**

**Sara: nothing. i heard what happened to your family. im so sorry. i literally cried when i found mout that they were shot! do u need somewhere 2 stay?**

**Alessia: no. im staying with some relatives of mine.**

I hated to lie to Sara, but I had to. Beside, it wasn't a complete lie! All demigods are related, after all.

**Sara: o. where do the live?**

**Alessia: 28 miles from copaigue. i dont know the name of the town.**

**Sara: want 2 c if theyll take u 2 my house 2 sleepover 2nite?**

**Alessia: i already no that they wont.**

**Sara: o :( teresa, valerie, and danielle are coming. lina cant come. something about rowing practice.**

**Alessia: k cool have fun g2g.**

That was the last thing I typed before Martha said, "Well, let's ask her!"

"Ask me what?" I asked. Wow, that was confusing.

"Can you breathe underwater?" Martha asked.

"I don't know. I've never tried. I can swim fifty meters without taking a breath, though. Besides, if what you told me is correct, Martha, any child of Poseidon besides Percy could only be two years old at this point. I think I'm older than two."

"Then how could you be completely dry after swimming bac to shore?"

"I don't know? Maybe the sun is very strong today!"

"It can't be that strong!"

That was pretty much the rest of the day. Me and Martha arguing about whether or not I was a child of Poseidon. I guess that Lina and tessa decided that we needed to have a little fun (our only entertainment for the day was throwing me into the lake) so they led us back to the hideout in the woods.

"You have to be!" Martha yelled, "There is no other explanation!"

"Will both of you calm down?" Tessa asked, "Martha, if Alessia was your dad, would you still be arguing like this?"

"Don't talk about my dad!" Martha yelled. She looked ready to hit any one of us, and my guess was that Lina would not be taking the first blow.

"Why are you so touchy about your past?" Lina asked.

"It's a long story."

"Well we've got a lot of time, so spill."

"Okay fine. It started the day I was born."

"Doesn't everything?" I asked. I mean seriously, doesn't your whole life start when you're born? That's the Alessia logic report for the day, peopl.

"Shut up, Alessia, and let me tell the stroy."

**I'm sorry if you don't like flashbacks, but the next few chapters are going to be about the characters lives before they were demigods. Somebody compared Alessia to Thalia. If anyone can expain that comparison, be my guest. I don't get the connection. Alessia, Lina, Martha, and Tessa still need your votes. Review**


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: Two things before the disclaimer: 1- Dont expect a lot of updates next week because I'm very busy. 2- Since school and all that stuff is starting up again, the amount of updates a day is going to lessen. I don't own PJO or HoO. All rights go to Rick Riordan.**

Chapter 9

Martha Dreampth's POV

"So, did your dad not like you or something?" Alessia asked.

"No, he thought I was the best thing that ever happened to him. I was his only distraction from his job and all. He's a neurologist, or at least he was when I lived with him. He might've gotten a new job. He wanted to be an author.

"When he was at work, his best friend Fernanda took care of me. I called her Aunt Fern. She was the best, really."

"Did she make good blueberry pancakes?" Tessa asked. Some would find her obsession with blueberry pancakes annoying, but I thought that it made life more interesting.

"Actually, yes, she did. As I said, she was the best. Anyway, life was good, until Step-Maleficent showed up. My dad fell for her imediately. The only problem was that Step-Maleficent didn't like me. She thought that I was trying to steel my dad from her, but honestly, she was keeping him away from me.

"My dad didn't forget about me, though. I was still his little angel. Then the night came. The night that made me afraid of lightning.

"I was three, and since Aunt Fern was at her grandpa's funeral, my dad had Step-Maleficent watch me. She had brought her friend, and she didn't want me around, so she told me to go outside and play. I protested that it was pouring, but she said it was barely a drizzle and pushed me out the door. I had a treeless backyard, so when the lightning struck, it was right where I had been standing ten seconds ago. I screamed, just as my dad pulled up. Instead of blaming it on Step-Maleficent, he blamed it on her friend. I've been afraid of lightning ever since.

"The next thing that happened was when I was one month away from being five. My dad and Step-Maleficent were fighting, Aunt Fern was sitting with me in the living room, and Spongebob was singing about jellyfish. That's when there was a knock at the door. When my dad answered it, it was my mother."

"It sounds like something out of a fairytail!" Alessia sighed.

"Well, it wasn't. My mom took me to the playground."

"Where is this story going?" Lina asked.

"I can only assure you that it gets wierder. I wanted to go on the swings, and I asked my mom to push me. She did. Then she sat back down. I asked her to push me again, and she said that I had to pump. I told her that I didn't know how, and she said that I did and that if I couldn't figure out how to do things by myself that I was just going to end up being dead."

"I hope there weren't other people in the park," Tessa commented, "They would probably report her for child abuse."

"I figured out how to pump and she said that she was proud of me. She took me out for celebratory ice cream. When I finished eating, she told me that I couldn't go back to my house. That was the day I ran away.

"The journey was hard. I had to travel from Wyoming to Long Island, and I was persued by monsters the whole time. The worst was when I was outside of Camp Half-Blood. A man attacked me. He said I was too important to the process of bringing back Larissa. He came at me with a knife. Thats how I got the big scar on my back. I lost so much blood, that I fainted. Luckily Annabeth found me and brought me to Camp Half-Blood."

"Wow. I never knew that you had such a tough life." Tessa said.

"You must have a story too." I said.

"Yeah, but it's not nearly as interesting as yours."

"Let's hear it."

**I still want your votes on your favorite characters. All votes sent in by PM will be ignored. Next up is Tessa's story! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Me no own PJO or HoO. Rick Riordan does.

Chapter 10

Tessa Goldfinch's POV

I honestly didn't want to tell my story. It wasn't as bad as Martha's, but I still didn't want to tell it. I did anyway.

"Well, what do you want to know? My dad's the head of a company in Silocon Valley, California. He makes a bunch of electronic thingies that I can't use because I'll attract monsters. He's really busy when I'm there, so I really only get to see him at night. He can't even come to my gymnastics competitions.

"I'm one of the popular people at my school. So are my friends Anna, Breigh, Missy, Lee, Lyzziey, Mari, and Emma."

"What about your past?" Alessia asked. Gods that girl was curious.

"Well, I had a virtually monster-free life. Sure, sometimes I'd do weird things by just moving my wrist, like how in preschool I hung Justin Sanchez on the school roof by his pants by sneezing, but I didn't suspect the monsters attacked.

"I was at school, in kindergarten, to be exact. There was a tornado, so we were all huddled in the hallway. Anna and I were playing footsey when I heard someone say, 'We just have to find her and kill her. Then we can leave this place and never return. Besides, her dad owns the Jepperini cell company. She has to be a spoiled rich brat' in a gruff voice that could only belong to a full grown man."

"Wait! Your dad's the mastermind behingbthe Jepperini phones?" Martha asked, "I pretty much worship that guy!"

"Anyway, I knew that they were talking abou me. I asked Anna if she had heard them, but she just gave me a funny look. I got up and started running. The man shouted, 'That's her! That's the one that's going to help bring back Larissa!' I ran home, packed a bag full of vital stuff, and hiked all the way here. I only stopped to sleep for one hour at a time every day.

"Martha knows the rest of the story. I got here, but I didn't trust anybody. I built this very hut that we're sitting in right now and scavenged for food. Then Martha found me during a game of capture the flag. I was close to starving to death, so every day Martha brought me a portion of her meals. Then I was attacked. It wasn't the man, but two dracaena. I only knew how to use magic and the only weapon I had was a rusty saw. Probably half of Camp Half-Blood heard my screams, but only Martha and Kayla from the Apollo cabin answered them. After the killed the dracaena, I decided that they were trustworthy and followed them back to Camp Half-Blood. The end."

"That's it?" Lina asked incredulously, "That's your whole story?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Well, then I guess it's my turn."

**Still awaiting that prophecy scroll...Won't it just rain already!?C'mon Zeus! I need a thunderstorm! 1 word only- REVIEW THIS STORY! Okay, so that was 3 words and seven exclamation points, but you get the message!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everybody! Sorry for not updating in a while. I was busy. I was at the beach a few day ago. When I was walking along the beach, I noticed that someone had wrote in the sand. When I read the writing it said, "Alessia Schmidt is awesome". Looks like I have a fan living near by. Anyway, I don't own PJO or HoO and all rights go to Rick Riordan.**

****Chapter 11

Lina Ryder's POV

****"Go on Lina," Alessia urged, "Tell your story."

"Okay, here goes,

_There once was a lady named Meena_

_She had a daughter named Lina_

_Lina never knew her father_

_She didn't have any sisters of brothers_

_Thats when her mom got married_

_To some guy named Larry_

_Larry liked Lina and Lina liked Larry_

_Even though he was sort of hairy_

_Life was good and life was great_

_Life left Lina an open gate_

_Thats when life sent a demon_

_A demon that was after Lina _

_Lina screamed and Lina cried_

_But all her parents did was hide_

_The monster said, "She's crucial to Larissa_

_Let's kill her now, no one's gonna miss her"_

_Lina stared and Lina ran_

_She had no other way and no plan_

_She didn't even look back_

_She stayed in a little shack_

_One day three kids came_

_Lina thought is was a game_

_There names were Timmy, Tommy, and Noelle_

_They looked at Lina and said, "Very well."_

_Lina went along with the kids_

_They ate out of jars with no lids_

_One day the found Camp Half-Blood_

_It had just rained, and the ground was slick with mud_

_The group ran towards the hill_

_On the way there, they were almost killed_

_They made it over the boundaries_

__"Very good poem." Martha said

"Why poetry?" Tessa asked

"My turn!" Alessia said excitedly

**Sorry for the really bad poetry. It's not my strongpoint. REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for not updating in a while, but vacation called. Now I'm back (and tan) and ready to write more fanfiction (did I mention that I got ****_really_**** tan?). I don't own PJO or HoO and all rights will always go to Rick Riordan, no matter how tan I get.**

Chapter 12

Alessia Schmidt's POV

"I really don't have a story to tell. I just goot here yesterday, for gods sake."

"Tell us about your life at home." Martha said, "Was it good or bad, and stuff like that."

"I have never heard you say "stuff" before." Tessa said.

"Shut up, Tessa."

"Okay then," I began, "Well, apparently I was addopted by Gabriella and Christopher Schmidt, who already had one daughter named Zoey."

"The girl who hates us all." Lina added.

"Why does she hate you?" Tessa asked.

"Because we steal her stuff." Lina and I said at the same time.

"Anyway," I continued, "They raised me as their own. I had to earn my own money for the stuff I wanted, except on on Christmas, Easter, and my birthday.

"I was the schoold nerd. You can ask Lina. We, along with our friends Sara, Teresa, Valerie, and Danielle; earned many nicknames."

"Yep," Lina agreed, "We were known as The Nerd Squad, Geek Central, The ADDicts, The Sci-freaks, Nerdal studies, and The Future English Majors of Annoyingville."

"The nicknames didn't bother us. In fact we actually gave each other nerdy nicknames. I was Oceanography, Lina was The Addition, Sara was The Convection Protection, Teresa was The Plea-icuss, Valerie was The Patrician, and Danielle was The Trial leader."

"Why was Sara The Convection Protection?" Tessa asked.

"It's a stroy for another time." I said.

"Trust me, Tessa. You don't want to know." Lina added.

"Then on the last day of seventh grade, which was yesterday, I woke up and found a letter on my desk."

"This I didn't know."

"Shut up, Lina, and let me continue. So, naturally I picked it up and read it. It said:

_You will pay for who you are. You could ruin my plan. If you and your whole family don't leave your house by noon, I will send someone to kill you all. You, Larissa, must also kill yourself to appease me. _

_I would enjoy it if you didn't rest in peace,_

_S_

Naturally, I didn't believe the note."

"Nobody ever does." Martha sighed, shaking her head sadly.

"Then on the way home, Lina explained about me being a demigod, and I figured out that the note wasn't kidding. It didn't take a genius to figure out that that's what S meant by "You will pay for who you are". So I ran back home to find out that my foster parents and sister were dead. Then Lina saw the Whatever-It-Was and we ran all the way here. The end."

"That's it?"

"Yep. I still don't know who S is though."

"Everybody shut up." Tessa demanded. we all obliged, "Do you hear that clanging?"

I could hear it in the distance. A faint metal-on-metal sound that made me shiver.

"Either Percy got into a fight with the Ares cabin or... The camp's under attack!" Martha yelled her eyes getting wide, "Run! We've got to help them! Go! Go! Go!"

"I thought. You said. That monsters. Were not. Able. To get. Through camp. Boundaries." I panted as we ran.

"That is. Very true. But. Judging by. The sounds we're hearing. It's not monsters!"

When we got to the edge of the forest, the scene that lay in front of us was not pretty. Martha was right (big suprise there). The camp was being attacked by men, but not normal men. Men like the one that attacked me yesterday. Some campers lay wounded on the ground. I noticed Anya, one of the girls from the hermes cabin, being nocked down by a man who then picked up the girl behind her and threw her in the back of a truck.

"We've got to help them!" I yelled, charging into camp with just a sword a three other campers behind me. No plan whatsoever. Martha was probably ready to kill me.

WE ran into camp with our weapons drawn. I was using a sword I had gotten at the armory last night, Martha with a dagger, Lina with a bow and arrow, and Tessa using her magic.

I saw another girl being picked up by a man and thrown into the back of the truck. Funny. They were leaving Anya, who was laying unconcious on the grass, alone, and picking up girls who were still fighting.

I noticed that a big group of campers near the crest of the hill, trying to stop the men before they even got into camp. Afew men were still getting by them. That's when I noticed...

"Martha! Look out!" I yelled, before a man nearly took Martha. She then kicked him in the soft spot.

"JOE! SHE KICKED JOE!" Another man yelled, running towards us, "KILL THEM!"

"We can't, Bob." Another man said calmly, "They look the right age, so we have to abduct them instead."

"But Max!" Bob complained, "She kicked Joe!"

"You just _had _to kick his soft spot, Martha!" Tessa said.

"You would've done the same thing." Lina pointed out.

We went back to back as Bob and Max approached us.

"Now look, girlies," Max started. I hated him instantly, "We can do this the hard way, or the easy way. you can come with us peacefully and not risk your lives, or you can risk your lives and try to fight us."

"Fight." All four of us said instantly.

Max reminded me of a pirate who worked at a gas station and smoked. I expected a parrot to land on his shoulder and say "Polly want a crack-er!"

The fight was over fast, and as much as I want to say that we won, we didn't. Bob and m?ax overtook us quickly. In what felt like five minutes, they were each carrying two of us over their shoulders towards the truck.

I heard Annabeth scream, "Martha!" She tapped a boy with black hair on the shoulder and said, "Percy! They have Martha!"

"They also have Lina, Tessa, and," The girl paused and tryed to read my shirt. It was one of the ones that had your name spray-painted on it, "Alessia."

"It's not Uh-Lee-See-Uh!" I yelled back, "It's Uh-Less-Ee-Uh" I carefully pronounced each silible. I hated it when people pronounced my name wrong. Who doesn't?"

I saw the boy named Percy running towards us with a sword, but it was too late. Bob and max had already thrown us in the truck. Another man ran up the hill and called, "That's everybody!"

The doors closed. If Martha wasn't ready to kill me before, she definetly was now.

**The gang got kidnapped! Dun-dun-dun! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello devoted fans! This is a very important message: I LOVE CAKE! JK! Here's the real important message: REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Every time you don't review, a sweet innocent little kitten goes INSANE! We don't want insane little kittens, so REVIEW! That's your new and traffic for today. Now to Martha for the disclaimer.**

**Martha: Hello, Long Island. My name is Martha Amelia Dreampth, and I'm here with your daily disclaimer! Wizchickswimmer doesn't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus. All rights go to Rick Riordan. Wizchickswimmer does own any character not mentioned in any of the books, except for S. She does not own S. I've been told that you'll see why later. Now to wizchickswimmer with our latest story. Gods do I hate this job!**

Chapter 13

Martha Dreampth's POV

Alessia was wrong. I wasn't ready to kill her. I was ready to _murder her painfully_.

First she charges into battle with absolutely no plan, then she goes and gets us captured. Way to go Alessia!

Among the other people who were captured were Rose "Ro" Holland, daughter of Demeter; Emily East, daughter of Hermes; Jacey Varone, daughter of Iris; Valentina "Val" Menicci, daughter of Aphrodite; Kathy "Kate" Appleton, daughter of Dionysus; Hallie Bright, daughter of Hypnos; Betsey Lancaster, daughter of Boreas; Sasha Allgood, daughter of Hephaestus; Angel Eisenhower, daughter of Ares; Carmen Roads, daughter of Morpheus; and some girl I didn't know. I found it weird that the men only took thirteen year old girls.

"I'm guessing this does not happenoften." Alessia said, braking the silence.

"What do you think?" I asked.

"Yeah, because we're _definetly_ kidnapped by strange men every day." Angel agreed, rolling her eyes sarcastically.

""If any of them even moved a _peice of dirt_ in my garden, they'll be sorry!" Ro said angerily.

"What do they want with us anyway?" Kate complained.

"Who's that?" I asked, pointing towards the girl in the back of the truck. I was positive that I had never seen her at camp before.

"Yeah, _who_ is she?" Jacey asked.

"Starr." The girl answered simply, "I'm a hunter of Artemis. The "men" as you put it, ran into the hunters on their way here. They said that I was "of age" and kidnapped me."

"Were the hunters on their way to camp?" Angel asked, "'Cuz if i miss a game of capture the flag against them, I'm_ not_ gonna be happy."

"Your not happy right now." Carmen pointed out.

"None of us are." Lina said.

"As Mr. D would say, well duh!" Val said.

"Want to bet that he's not even missing us?" Tessa asked.

"No, I really don't." Sasha answered.

Hallie snred very loudly.

"Way to lighten up the mood, Hallie." Betsey said.

"Anybody have a feather and whipped cream?" Emily asked, "I want to tickle Hallie's nose."

"NO!" The rest of us called back. Hallie snored once again.

"Eeesh, tough crowd."

"Would you all shut up back there?" One of the men asked.

"Yeah! If you're not quiet the rest of the way you'll be seing the underworld before The Master!"

This was answered by another of Hallie's snores.

I have never seen a person so brutally murdered before in my life. With Hallie gone, it was down to me, Lina, Tessa, Alessia, Ro, Emily, Jacey, Val, Kate, Betsey, Sasha, Angel, Carmen, and Starr. Amazing how fast you could go from 15 girls to 14 girls.

We were quiet the rest of the way there. Even Tessa, which must've killed her. I got lost in my thoughts, and managed to formulate a list of ten questions.

1: Who was this "S" that wrote the letter to Alessia?

2: Who was kidnapping us?

3: Why did they want to kidnap us?

4: Why did S want Alessia dead?

5: Who was this Larissa that everybody kept mentioning?

6: Why did people hate this "Larissa" person?

7: How were we going to get out of this?

8: Why did these people only take thirteen year old girls?

9: Who was the mastermind behind this operation?

10: Where were these people taking us?

Not nessicerially in that order.

I sighed and leaned against the back of the truck. Tears started leaking down my cheeks. I remembered Annabeth calling out my name and telling Percy to get me. I remembered the look of sheer horror on Yvette's face when she saw me being carted off. I saw Gideon and Malcolm being knocked down as the men ran into camp.

I burried my head in the sleeves of my pink hoodie. I always had it with me, even in the middle of summer. I quickly put it over my Camp Half-Blood shirt. The truck was getting pretty cold, actually.

Alessia was playing with her earings. I just noticed how pretty they were now. They were gold hoops with little dolphins jumping through the hoops.

"Hey," I whispered.

"Hey," She whispered back, "I'm sorry. I know what I did was reckless, but I"m new to this."

"We all do reckless things at one point or another. Besides, you were increadibly brave. In my first battle, I hid in the shadows."

"Really?" She asked, giggling a little.

"Yeah and-"

"Do I hear talking back there?" one of the men asked, "Because The Master is about to meet you and I don't want him to get a bad first impression.

"I wonder which one is The Master?" Tessa whispered in my ear, "Joe, Bob, or Max?"

I had to bit my lip to keep from laughing hysterically.

The truck doors opened, and i braced myself for The Master.


	14. Chapter 14

**I would've posted sooner, but my teachers enjoy overloading us with homework, so I didn't have time. I don't own PJO or HoO. Rick riordan does. Now let's hear from Tessa Nayeli Goldfinch.**

**Tessa: Umm, hi.**

Chpater 14

Tessa Goldfinch's POV

My first thoughts when we arrived at The Master's evil lair was, _this place really needs a visit from Extreme Makeover Home Edition_. The Master's evil lair was really just a drab, underground cave system.

The Master wasn't that impressive either. For starters, her looked like my Aunt Josephine - Short, fat, bald, and had a major double chin. And that was the prettiest discription I could think of. He looked like he was five hundreed years old and had eaten only potato chips in those five hundred years. He was probably only two inches taller that me and his head was as shiny as a newly washed peice of silver. Did I mention his major double chin? It looked like someone had glued two grapes to his chin and then covered them with skin. Not a pretty sight.

"Hail The Master, our leader to prosperity, our humble founder, and our gracious savior!" One of the men called.

"Thank you, Pet." The Master said, and welcome, young girls, to your new home."

Every girl broke out into a bunch of whispers.

"Something's not right." Alessia whispered, "I feel like he should be dead." She looked really pale, like she was about to faint.

"What are you, a child of Hades?" Lina asked, "Just go along with it, maybe we'll get out of here sooner."

"Please, hold your whispers!" The Master shouted, "You will be here until I say that you can leave. If you attempt to run away, My guards will find and kill you. Your camp is not safe, since all my guards are demigods and can get past your camp boundaries.

"We have a strict disipline system here. Your hair will be braided. If you misbehave, we will cut if your braid. If you misbehave after that, we will kill you.

"We will not make you change clothes. You can wear what you have on now. Are we clear?"

Everybody nodded their head yes.

"Perfect! Now I want you to get in a single file line and introduce yourself to me. Starting with...you." He pointed to Martha.

Martha gulped then asked, "Me?"

"Yes, you! Now get in line."

We all obeyed and got inm a single file line behind Martha.

"Now, introduce yourself!"

"I-I'm M-Martha Dreampth, d-daughter of Athena." Martha stuttered. She only stuttered when she was really nervous. The master wrote something on a peice of paper and stuck it on Martha's shirt.

"There's your name tag Martha. Next!"

It was pretty much the same thing. The Master sneered at a few people, like Martha, Lina, and Starr. But the weirdest was Alessia.

"Well hello there, Larissa! Remember me?"

"I.. I'm... My name isn't Larissa. I'm Alessia Schmidt, unclaimed, and I don't know who you are."

"Sure you do! You can't forget your good old friend S, can you?"

**Cliffhanger! Who is the mysterious S? What does he want? Why did he call Alessia Larissa? Dun-dun-dun!**


End file.
